Out Of Curiosity Mostly (Harry Potter andor Avengers one-shots)
by Most Likely Lucifer
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I've written over the years, I'll post individual warnings and ratings as is necessary, but nothing will be higher than a T in this collection. If I do write anything higher it will be uploaded to AO3 under Most Likely Satan
1. Powers of a Wand - Drarry

_I have a headcanon that Draco was the only person who could actually stand against Harry in a duel after The Moldy Egg died._

_So this is what happened when I elaborated on that but didn't edit. Update, I edited_

**Powers of a Wand**

1\. I believe that wands don't necessarily belong to one specific person. I believe their power levels come into play more than anything.

2\. However, I still believe the wand chooses a host with similar personality because it feels better.

3\. I believe that Harry and Draco have incredibly powerful cores, but where Harry's is brave and vibrant and new, Draco's is strong and silent and ancient.

4\. I also believe that after the war there would be PLENTY of attacks in the eighth year, and not just on the golden, and silver trios either.

5\. Though all the 8th years do, eventually, typically, decide to stick together.

6\. But every once in a while someone will be brave enough (re: stupid enough) to attack Draco, whose magic is similar to that of a coral snake lookalike, sweet and harmless until suddenly you're bitten and you realize this one was quite poisonous and incredibly deadly.

7\. Or unintelligent enough to attack Harry, whose magic is like a puma walking amongst the trees, just out of sight, and right when you think you've got him, it jumps down and, quite literally that one time someone tried to attack Hermione in Diagon Alley, takes your throat out with its teeth.

8\. Now, I also believe that Harry and Draco both have similar, if not equal core levels, something they won't realize until fact 12 or so, but I digress. Where Harry's magic is mostly a wild gift from mother nature herself an apology of sorts, Draco's comes from millennia's worth of powerful ancestors building up more and more in each other until finally Draco was born.

9\. Very, very rarely is anyone, student, teacher, or even auror stupid enough to attack Draco and Harry at the same time. Very rarely.

10\. The first time Draco uses Harry's wand without thinking about it they don't notice until he's giving Harry his wand back. (And isn't that familiar.)

11\. The first time Harry uses Draco's wand is an accident, and decidedly not life-threatening, well not much. He hopes. (Harry knocked his drink over onto Hermione and Draco's Arithmancy project.)

12\. However, by the fifth or sixth (they've lost count honestly) time they use one another's wand, it's becoming quite clear that something between them works with each other.

12.5. Harry discovers he can still talk to snakes, and that his family is Indian and Draco is shocked to find his... friend... is actually as much an idiot as he'd mocked him for "Your family originated in India Potter, how did you not know that? Your name is Harpreet!"

"I didn't even know that until like fifth year!"

...if Harry's Muggle family suspiciously disappears, well, I certainly don't know who could've done it.

13\. By the time Draco and Harry find out their cores are similarly sized they have gotten so used to using one another's wands to the point that it barely phases them. Pansy feints though. As did Ron... Let me tell you about the device.

14\. The device was gifted to Neville by his grandmother for some reason or another, no one really remembers. Except for Pansy and Luna. They always remember... It, the device, flows with the power of the wizard until it can contain it, and then it glows until it reaches the appropriate power level.

15\. Most purebloods have ancestral magic, while most Muggleborns have new magic. No one thought to test half-bloods before.

15.5. Which we'd be more surprised about if we didn't know the ministry.

16\. Hermione will get right on that.

17\. Most of the half-bloods have varying levels of wild magic with a mix of whatever ancestral magic that decided to pop up at that moment in time. I.e. Seamus' explosive magic was the wild side, his charmwork, however, came from his great-great-aunt Elda it is said.

18\. This will start a very interesting experiment later on that month as a group project/experiment carried out by Theo, Hermione, Draco, and Andrew, Theo's boyfriend who's a seventh-year Hufflepuff. They're very excited to feel safe being out and about.

19\. In the "present" so-to-speak, when Harry touches the floating ball and it takes up must the space in the 8th year common rooms, followed by glowing nearly as brought as the sun itself. Draco for one is not surprised. Harry did survive death twice after all. That is not a coincidence.

20\. What is a surprise is when Draco's core grows just as big, and shines as bright as an unbridled full moon. The parallels are not lost on him. He's just more occupied with putting two and two together. Sort of.

21\. "Potter! That's why we can use each other's wands! Because our magic is nearly the same!" Draco exclaimed, happy to finally put that mystery at ease.

22\. "That explains so much honestly. Do you think it means anything though?" Harry asked, seemingly not caring much about it

("He cares plenty, Greg. Harry's just had a shit childhood, outward excitement is obviously rare from him, or have you not been here the past 8 or so years? This isn't nearly exciting enough for a strong reaction." Pansy says to her slightly obtuse friend)

23\. "Nah," Draco says, still smiling, Harry might get lost in his smile for a bit, and Draco might stare into his eyes a little longer than usual.

24\. Of course, Pansy will, quite literally screech ("Shut up Ron I don't screech.")

25\. "You're impossible! Everyone knows only one of your soulmates can use each others wand!"

26\. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa did not, in fact, know this. If it's true then the three have quite a number of soulmates between them.

27\. They do. Soulmates are not always romantic, and people have a habit of loving this family when they are given permission to do so. More on that in another ficlet.

28\. Harry and Draco will be seen tumbling into their shared dormitories later that evening.

29\. No one will notice nor be surprised when they use each other's wands in class five years later as Hogwarts professors. Draco teaches charms, and Harry teaches DADA, they've been doing it since seventh year after all.


	2. Fever Dreams - No Pairings Sorta

**I have Zero (****0****) idea where this was going, but I've edited it (a little) and am presenting you with the stuff that's a step above garbage in my forgotten folders**

**Warning(s): Uhh, mentions of Sirius in Azkaban and The Twins hiding away when Lucius goes there, but not actually because it's a prediction of the future? I guess**

Lucius Malfoy knew he was in for trouble the moment he first held his daughter. Knew that no matter what he did he would never be able to tame his lovely little girl, knew that even if he did manage to work past his wife and at least groom his son that his daughter would always be a strong stubborn opinionated child.

He knew all of this because the first time he held her she vomited on his tie. And every other time he wore it until she was two when she then proceeded to set it on fire with accidental magic.

Somehow he feels as though this is Narcissa's doing.

He is only technically right, and regardless he will not know for a few years yet. Not until for some reason or another two mysterious stowaways are found in cloak when he goes for the yearly visit to Azkaban. Luckily this is a few years off though.

**.**

When the twins turn five they become inseparable, they begin to dress like each other to further confuse Lucius and torment him at every turn. He has long since learned to check his office for pranks, and his chair, and his closet, and his bed, honestly it's like a constant battleground. Lucius was really not prepared for any of this when he taught the little buggers how to read.

Still, he has to admit they're quite brilliant. Secretly. Alone. At night. To himself. In his head. And it's not like they aren't something to be proud of, any adult that comes near them is thoroughly wrapped around their finger within ten minutes and said adult will probably do anything asked if they try hard enough. Lucius is idly glad they've yet to think of world domination. He hopes they never do.

**.**

It is these thoughts that make Lucius wary on the twins eighth birthday, so after he sends the children to bed, and retires from the sitting room as Narcissa heads to bed alone, something his father told him to never let happen except for when it is well and truly important. When he gets to the library and tracks down the only complete copy of the Malfoy line he begins his search for explanations, after narrowing it down he goes over the books he has on creatures, and their habits. Lucius knows that there is no truly pure-blood Pureblood alive, it's not actually possible with all things given.

**.**

When he leaves for bed, after banishing the books back to their shelves he sighs to himself. Of course, they are, how could they not be, why is he even surprised?

His little helions would be the first Foxes since his many times over great-grandfather Reynard. Idly, he hopes they do not shift until he can officially kick them out with the excuse that they need to see the world. He is well aware this will not happen.

Still, Narcissa will be happy though.

And that's it, that's all I got... Let me know if you use any of this btw, I always welcome new reading material


	3. A Slightly Humorous Diary Entry - Drarry

**Technically Harry and Draco don't end up together until the very end, they're just Really Close Friends.**

**Warning(s): A mention or two of canon seventh-year events, also, this has yet to be edited, and is one of my least favorite publications that I've written yet. I won't blame you if you skip it, but, it's also not completely terrible.**

_Draco stood there next to his mother, both covered in dirt, grime, and blood._

_He was still in mild shock at bring hugged by The Moldy Egg, could you blame him? It was then however that he would find out that life doesn't wait for the shock factor to fade, she doesn't give a singular flying fuck in any honest observation._

_So when he notices his mother trying to gain eye contact he's really not as surprised as he should be when his mother uses her legilimency to say what she does._

_It does surprise him though, that he's being given a choice, to be given a chance to do what he, in proper hindsight, really should have done ages ago._

_Probably would have if they didn't have his mother._

_But alas, they did, and he didn't._

_At least, not before._

_It wouldn't be hard to put the wand where Harry can see it, and get to it. As a matter of fact, if you were to ask Draco Lucius Malfoy he would very honestly tell you that if you where to hold this wand where Harry could see it Harry could leisurely stroll past The Moldy Egg and make polite small talk he could still get the wand in time because in all honesty there is nobody more prone to bragging without having anything to even brag about then The Moldy Egg._

_It's actually a bit of a running joke between the not entirely terrible death eaters, who funny enough, aren't even here by choice this war around._

_Perhaps though this is what will surprise you, his mother, Narcissa Malfoy has broken a vow, and unless that creature that is… 'Still ranting oh Morgana and Merlin dangling their bits in the mid-fall rain!' unless it, because it has certainly lost even that way of identification if the fact that he never went to the bathroom or even around it is anything to go by._

_'I wonder why anyone would follow such an incredibly foolish man- Regardless. To help the guy who is obviously going to win, or not to help. Such a hard one. Ah look Harry's dramatics would make Salazar Slytherin himself proud. Godric too if I'm honest.'_

_Harry isn't as surprised as he should be when he notices Draco, as a matter of fact when Draco shouts his name it seems he already knows the plan._

_When he catches the wand there is a barely noticeable smile, probably meant for reassurance, but it's entirely too soft to be much more than a quite three-word sentence._

_The Moldy Egg is in shock when Most of his Death-eaters sit on the ground and watch as their friend that they'd been very secretly, and quietly, reporting to shows nearly the entire English wizarding world that Tom Marvalo Riddle Junior is just that._

_A name, and a man._

_When it's done, when he's probably, hopefully, dead I stand up, get closer, and poke him with my boot. "I hope no one is surprised you did it, honestly it should be expected by now. Should've been expected in first year really." I say to the calm, yet powerful presence behind me. I can always feel Harry's magic when he's near, must be a result of our "loving" relationship previous to That Night at The Manor when this all really began. _

_"__Fair enough, do you know any hiding spots Remus won't find us in, I think the four of us should have a nice, long nap. And you're still unnaturally comfortable for such a pointy git. Hey where's Pansy, I heard she actually used her acting for good." Although I'm sure his eyebrows are wiggling, because he's a loser like that, I don't look to confirm. Pus just came out of the moldy dead guy's nostril, it's gross and I can't look away so I point to the girl who is leaning into a Luna, Ginny, and Neville pile on like she's passed out. _

_Come to think of it she might have... Their problem._

_When we start walking back into the castle she has already begun repairing herself. _

_Hermione and I are not at all surprised, because we read. 'I mean Harry's got an excuse, sort of, but Ron doesn't, he should read more, I bet I can challenge him to it.' Honestly, it's in the first chapter of Hogwarts A History. _

_Regardless of my musings, I lead Harry to the room we got trapped in for an hour last year that was probably the actual turning point just before school let out. Harry nods when he gets it, and hisses out "Open" in Parseltongue, probably one of the only words I know, and that's only because it's obvious, and he told me._

_It'll be nearly three days before we wake up longer then it takes to eat, and use the bathroom, and by then we've all been given nutrition potions by Madam Pomfrey, and strict instructions to rest by McGonagall, which means our families know we're fine. Fred and George dropped off clothes as the only ones they told about the room, Pansy and Blaise have brought me my dragon chess set, the only ones I trusted with the location of our safe place. It became as such after That Night at The Manor, he sent me a recording of him hissing open and I started furnishing the rooms past just the library's entrance._

_If anyone is surprised Salazar created several hidden rooms, some that you don't even need parseltongue for, then they're not that intelligent. We've all been laying around in a bed roughly the size of a dormitory for days on end, exhausted, though I tend to wonder why I'm so tired, I barely did anything I'm sure of it. _

_Harry and Ron say it's just what happens after saving the day, and it's best not to question it. Harry and I don't talk about the barriers put on him by Dumbledore, nor that they were broken by the currently comatose Severus Snape, nor do we bring up my father locking away my creature instincts this summer. _

_We just lay in bed and rest and make random observations that one would think means we're high. We're not. Trust me I'd know._

_Once three days pass, we take turns showering, and then I run the bath, big enough to be a pool, and add the infinite bubbles specifically designed for intersex bathing, or in our case splashing, I've teamed up with Hermione to charm the bubbles to hide "those bits" so we can relax and splash each other, we've done so good even underwater they stick. _

_When we're done making a mess we get dressed, and I send for Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle, gentle soul he is, is so happy to see me he nearly squeezes me to death, I'm not surprised, I missed him too. They're not the most intelligent, or cunning, or ambitious really, but they're still some very close friends of mine, we did, after all, grow up together._

_"__How was the infirmary then?" Ron asked slight awkwardness to it, not surprising all things considered. Crabbe was as oblivious as always as he said "The only difference is the number of people there, the headmistress wants you in her office by the way."_

_Things from there went by easily, Harry and I got married with a one month difference, him to Ginevra (if I can't call her the Weaslette then I've got to annoy her somehow), me too Astoria. _

_He had two kids before I had my first, which he quickly followed by a third, James and Lily were certainly the devil incarnate. Remus, on the other hand, was an angel. I sometimes wonder if that's literal. He and Scorpius grew up together and finally attended Hogwarts together, though Harry and I nearly wanted them sent off to Beauxbaton._

_Durmstang is just too military minded for either of them._

_Now James Sirius Potter, on the other hand, let's just say his mother is the only reason Harry was convinced not to send him there._

_Which means the only child left for us to spoil new exactly how to milk it. Lily Luna Potter will rule Slytherin mark my words. Even I spoil the girl._

_Life was good as a curse breaker for me, and an auror for Harry, we ended up working together very often, though it does take a toll. It wasn't until after we'd been divorced by the girls "It's nothing personal love, we're just better off as friends lately is all." and Harry had been told to quit his job a month after we moved into our townhouse that McGonagall came to us with a proposition. _

_We'd work at Hogwarts Harry as the DA professor and me as the ancient runes professor. It wasn't difficult for either of us to say yes, though it was surprising that I'd end up as Head of Ravenclaw considering I was only there for a year, more surprising that Harry ended up Head of Slytherin actually. _

_Our sons all blanched at seeing us in class their first day (James bought charmed beans from a fellow classmate and long story short they all spent the first weekend speaking various animal sounds, though Remus and Scorpius were fine talking to each other in Snake tongue, Harry told me it was about whether there was a way to make it permanent without taking away the ability to speak in human tongue. _

_The student who made it was incredibly enough the offspring of GregGreg's son Henry is a very brilliant Hufflepuff, his nack for potions makes him very popular, and Harry and I are determined to introduce him to Severus, the man needs an apprentice whether he admits it or not. It was magnificent._

_A few years passed, Harry and I were enjoying our jobs, but we'd come to embrace our summer break with love._


	4. Choices - Lily x James, Snape Friendly?

**Warning(s): Mentions of threats of Death towards family and children. The kidnapped child is okay. Mentions of past torture. Slightly sociopathic Severus. Fatally Injured characters that aren't graphically described. I think that's it**

**Choices ****and how they alter the world around us.**

**Also known as "Proof That Time Has Never Been, And Will It Ever Be, Linear." ****_This is based off a dream I'd had a while back._**

That's what it comes down to.

Peter knows James. Just as well as he knows Lily, and Sirius, and Remus, and even Severus.

Peter is small, he is quiet, and only slightly cruel. Though, to be fair each of his friends is just a little cruel on their own regardless.

He, Peter, has a theory, though no proof, that the reason Lily and Severus truly weren't friends is because old men are far too meddlesome. He's quite certain Severus, at least, should've been in Ravenclaw.

But no one, he thinks, would listen even if he were to say as such.

No matter though that has nothing to do with his choice. Well, not technically anyway.

Regulus on the other hand certainly does.

Because Reggie recognizes him, just as well as he does him.

And both know neither enjoy their sides in this war. After all what kind of being bows at the feet of their torturer willingly?

**Not them.**

**Never them.**

They are here for family, though, to be fair, one due to pressure to be a perfect replacement, and the other, the other is here to keep his alive.

And so it all comes down to a choice really.

He can tell The Dark Lord of where he found Regulus, or he can let James and Lily and his barely two-year-old baby girl die.

But then again, neither man thought too far ahead, one had just accepted his death only minutes ago, and the other knew he would die sooner or later.

Severus didn't care either way and was perhaps the most naturally gifted occlumens either Dark or Light lords had ever met, and he only grew stronger as the years went by. Not to mention he was cunning, though mostly in his pursuits of whatever his curiosity has questioned after. No one would know they were here unless Severus said something.

There is a reason Severus followed the Dark Lord, and that reason was not his cause, nor was it self-preservation. The Dark Lord knew his mark would never linger on the skin of this... _man_ and so, he asked only one thing. He asked for potions for his side of the war, and in exchange, Severus could experiment on whatever or whoever he was given.

In the end, this would, perhaps, be the biggest mistake Voldemort made, not that he'd realize it any time soon of course.

**.**

It was a very dark, and very stormy night that Peter helped Regulus Black into Severus' Labs. No one knows what exactly happens to those brought in, even those few that do leave never speak a word of it. But it was the only place either could go because Peter was the only one that could get them out, and Regulus is the only other person who knows where Cassandra, Peter's daughter, is being kept.

Severus doesn't care either way, he merely wants to know the effects and affects of one of his earlier potions after extended periods of time. It takes only a week after the cure is administered for Severus to conclude that nothing, other than an aversion to murky waters and the occasional nightmare, _"Though that could just be the trauma talking"_, is of any interest, and is going to tell both Peter and Regulus to leave when he returns from the ministry.

**.**

Peter is summoned and given a choice later that night. His daughter's life, or his friends. He figures he has time, and he knows his daughter will die if he hesitates more than a minute. He's seen as much from Bellatrix's torture.

She was a bit of a friend before, once. Even Sirius enjoyed playing with her. Playing as in all-out dueling, but that's what consists of fun and games in **The House of Black**.

Funny how torture, and war, and Merlin knows what else changes a person.

**.**

Regulus pays his debt in full and Cassandra is happily laughing his lap when Severus stumbles in angry and in pain, he is seething and Reggie knows better than to let laughter worsen an angry mans headache, and so he puts the tiny black haired child, darker even than his brother's hair, to bed in the mattress Peter had been using. Peter is depressingly unaware.

**.**

When Peter stumbles in crying Severus knows his choice, he has to go now, he draws out the address without a care in the world, viciously threatening, and grumbling, and growling about his friend being in danger, and though Peter would never have known if he hadn't been told, he too, is incredibly worried.

Lily is standing fierce and tall, too magically drained after putting up the blood wards to keep her sister and her sister's family safe to apparate on her own, she is luckily caught by a stunner shot through her window as Severus watches the Dark Lord point his wand towards a crib, Severus shoots a curse through the window towards that same spot, a curse that even in death Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior cannot possibly escape.

He pours a potion down James' throat from were he was bleeding out, and casts a stasis charm on him, he didn't like him much, but after fifth year when he and Sirius' heads were so far up their own asses they were finding it hard to breathe and had gotten to the point where they started using more, lethal, spells and charms, had it not been for the intervention of Remus, Lily, James, and even Peter, he's quite sure he and Sirius would've killed each other at some point. Only a small _part_ of him is glad he didn't. For Lily if nothing else.

He climbs the stairs and stares at the cursed wraith form as he reneverates Lily, maintains eye contact as he hands her a potion to feed to the child, and finally when The Dark Lords mind is so brutally wrecked he banishes him to frigid Albanian mountains where he knows Voldemort will suffer, greatly, and for an extended amount of time.

Peter is never seen after that night, and Cassandra is left with Regulus who tracks down and eventually makes up with his brother, and Severus is told by Lucius that the Unspeakables would rather like him on their side.


	5. There Is No Such Thing As Rules - Drarry

**"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that's everything." **

**— ****T. Tolis**

As Harry stumbled into the alley he notices people, much like he always has, and the way that some moved quickly from place to place as though they were being moved by a current, though some glided through as though guided by the wind itself, how some, like Harry, were sturdy and grounded, moving from one place to another with deliberate intent, and some, like the grey-eyed boy who floated even higher then the wind-loved beings, danced through as though they were a burning fire set on touching everything they could find.

As grey eyes looked into green, patrons good and bad, nice and mean, light and dark, human and _decidedly not_ stopped, and watched with bated or even held breath as the two reached for one another.

Mother and father watched as the Malfoy heir reached for The-Boy-Who-Lived, and gasped when their magic exploded from them in an earthy shade of lavender and violet for Harry combining with the raw deep red of Draco.

As their magic settled both parents and Hagrid worried as neither had given this particular talk to their young charges quite yet and when the lights faded both had symbols glowing etched around their gently tangled hands and hadn't stopped looking into one another's eyes.

"I'm Harrison," the softly curly-haired child said, "Draconis." gasped the pale colored boy.

Slowly the Malfoy Lord and Lady approached as did Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Catching the two before they collapsed into magical exhaustion, a common occurrence with soulmates, usually once a couple meets they are transferred to St. Mungo's until a family can be contacted.

As this is the Malfoy's we're talking about Narcissa takes the boys to her manor where Hagrid may stay as well until Harry and Draco can be separated.

He and Lucius are ordered requested to fetch the supplies that they can, she'll bring them for the rest before the train.

**I had an idea about what if the magic in Harry Potter was more fun like in Hiss of Steam, Grind of Gears by TheTartWitch so that somehow lead me to elemental wizards, I don't know where this will go, or even if it will continue. If someone has questions feel free to ask, and, as with all my works, if you are inspired feel free to take my ideas and run with it, just credit me and let me know because I'd like to see what you come up with**


	6. Mary Sue The Whole Universe - Spideypool

**(Or How To (Somewhat) Single-Handedly Change The Fate Of Your Current Universe)**

**Because the entire Marvel universe (Among MANY others) frustrated me into writing a logical badass to metaphorically slap these idiots upside the head and physically stitch them back together (Sometimes literally)**

_Inspired by The start of something amazing by Mysana._

_Inspired by patchwork people by itsallAvengers._

**Trigger warning in endnotes for Deadpool reasons**

_**That being said, I fucking hated Civil War on sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo many levels I cannot physically handle it so without further ado we are going to blatantly disregard and ignore that entirely because if you know me you know I will rant for months on end about that movie. I mean Steve actually keeping that kind of secret? Everyone else (Because Steve is not the only other person that knew I will physically fight you) keeping that kind of a secret? I don't fucking think so.**_

* * *

Emerald Green would like you to know that until the day she opened her clinic she had not planned a single thing that happened in her life. Changing her name? Coincidence. Moving to New York? She got into a nice grad school. Studying to be a doctor? Her mother insisted.

Walking down the street and witnessing a man who appears to be missing a hand- Wait, no, he's holding the detached appendage (Is that the right word she idly wonders) in his other hand, and there's a guy in a weird red suit (Emerald does not now, did not then, and will not ever remember to watch the news without help. She didn't even know Obama was president until his re-election. She may know strange things, but her memory is as terrible as a goldfish.) holding up the man in a slightly, yet completely different red suit.

She definitely didn't plan to bring the guys into the building her grandmother left her last week that had come with a note saying to "Do what you can, and what you should my Jewel." But hey that's life, you plan to go check out the place (That was opened for you by your dead grandmother.) who only saw you on birthdays because she had more important things to do. (Emerald would like you to know that she is not bitter, as she too believes saving lives is a little more important than flying down to LA to visit family. Her mother is bitter though. Somewhat. She (Her mother, Argent Greene) gets it, she just didn't like it.)

"So, you need help with that hand mister whoever you are, and mister whoever you are's friend?" Emerald is a very quiet, sneaky person so it does not surprise her that they both jump. It only surprises her a little when they agree. It surprises her a lot when the men holding guns decide to point them at her clinic (And it most certainly is her's dammit) think it is a brilliant idea.

(Emerald would like to add a disclaimer that it is not a brilliant idea to point anything destructive towards anything she owns. Or anyone. It's just not done. Ask Harry if you don't believe her.)

Anyone that knows her is not surprised by the green fog going from her hands and into all the gunmen's bodies via whatever she can sense, nor when she casually says. "You have fifteen minutes to jump into a big body of water before you die slowly and painfully." At least five of the seventeen (She, Emerald counted) scream like little girls as the pain begins. At least three, who later become guards of her clinic will protest vehemently to the water thing until she brings up the recordings. The rest die and disappear before the hour is up. (On a side note, has that sewer hole always been open?)

Later a man she hasn't seen since she was sixteen (Nick Fury, long story, Avengers recruitment process. She, Emerald, decided she was not ready. He, Nick, understood.) will come and hand her a contract. She will read over it in precisely thirteen minutes and forty-nine seconds before signing, and handing it back. She will then walk him out, and flip the sign to open.

(Emerald would like to inform you that she did indeed plan to be A Doctor of Heroes. She was six the first time she helped one, and college didn't improve her patching certain people she counts as a hero regardless of their wiped memories and thus being made into a villain of sorts and weapon. He counts, and she will fight you if you argue otherwise.)

Let it be known the becoming an avenger part-time, and singlehandedly stopping Civil War from coming to fruition (Long story) was also one-hundred and ten percent planned. After all, anyone who saw that shit-storm would try to do something about it. (Emerald has gotten ahead of herself. She still has a hand to sow back on.)

As Emerald cleans her glasses she tells the (Incredibly mysterious, but apparently her beautiful assistant, Emerald's, grandmother hired her, Louis.) Louis, it's time to open up, and she'll be with her first patient. She (Emerald) will abruptly turn and walk away with her shiny glasses reflecting whatever sunlight is shining through windows, and the wind seemingly caressing the tails of her custom-made (By her grandfather's tailor, a family friend.) special lab coat.

Louis, (whose name is pronounced Loo-ease thank you very much,) will make sure to set up the proper adjustments, and idly wonder if she has some form of spellwork done on her(Emerald's) coat to make it flow just right.

Emerald did no such thing. She merely admired Snape's beautifully dramatic exit and had it sowed a specific way. (Emerald would like to add another disclaimer that she has never, nor, or perhaps even especially after attaining those two degrees in psychology liked that man. All that brilliance? Wasted. All the potential? Gone. Honestly, the thought disgusts her that he kept the others from ever having the same ease of making potions unless they were favored.)

**.**

Wade will be the first to tell you he makes bad decisions. He probably was the first person to tell you honestly. However, he would like to believe he was a good judge of character. (Wade would like you to not include that one time he was held hostage at a "medical" retreat and got tortured. Wade understands if you don't though.)

Regardless when he tells Peter (Because they're at that stage, the day Wade found out was an interesting day, to say the least) to agree he feels particularly good when Peter decides to trust her.

**.**

(Peter would like to point out that Wade is an excellent judge of character, he just doesn't trust his instincts enough. Peter would like to state that he has literal Superpowers of Judgment™ and is good at listening to these things.)

**.**

When Wade notices the manic looking doctor, and her clipboard observing him he idly wonders how long she's been there (Seven seconds. She, Emerald just really enjoys dramatics, and practices them as though they are an art of which she cannot undo. Basically it's habit after doing it since she was, ironically seven.) and what she thinks she'll get out of them. (Emerald could get literally anything out of them with direct eye contact. That's why she wears glasses.)

"Your preferred names please?" She says as she walks into the room adding a few obvious details (Height, general weight, etc.) "I'm Spiderman, and he's Deadpool." (Peter is shocked there's someone, in New York City no less that doesn't know his name. Which is quite understandable)

"Mkay, age Mister Deadpool? And sex?" (Emerald hates asking that last one but is sadly necessary when someone has bullets in their stomach and chest. At least he was already laying down.) "Twenty-three according to Marvel canon."

(Wade will be very shocked at her response.) "Right, I assume Mister Spiderman is nearly the same according to them then. Alright, I'm going to put you under while I do this, so go put this on, and then follow me." Peter, sweet summer child that he so adorable is had no idea what they're talking about.

"How?" (If Emerald has finally found a way to somewhat quiet the infamous Merc with a mouth, she may celebrate later, still, this is only one universe) "That's what happens when you fuck with magic while you're pregnant, now, off you go."

* * *

**Trigger warnings are as follows: Deadpool. Threats of slow death to "peasants". This will be typical, I doubt I'll have the mental/physical ability to write something worse.**

***Waving hands at work* So what did you think of the writing style I doný know the name of? Of the story in general? Etc.?**


End file.
